


Blue

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Body Horror, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Robogore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you need something else?" Tobio asks, and Tooru sighs, long and loud, resting his head against the backrest of his chair. "I need to be take myself in for repairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5107486#cmt5107486).

They call it mild battle damage, and Tooru hums in thought, looking at Tobio, at the way his arms are missing from the elbows down, the way the severed wires are sparking. He supposes that it is mild, when considering the fact that Tobio is an android, to whom missing limbs is just something of an inconvenience. Nothing quite like losing a leg from the knee down, watching it be amputated on the battlefield for lack of a better option, to be replaced by a prosthesis at a later date.

"You haven't dismissed me," Tobio speaks up, ever polite, ever formal. If they weren't missing right now, Tooru is sure that he would have his hands clasped behind his back. His unblinking eyes, a bright and artificial blue, have always felt… wrong. Not quite unsettling him as much as just making him angry.

"I'm aware, Tobio," Tooru replies lazily, still lounging in his seat behind his desk. He hits a button, and the metal screen behind him slides away with a soft whir, revealing the floor to ceiling window behind it, looking out into the vast void of space. He turns in his seat, meaning to look out at the stars. His gaze catches on Tobio's reflection instead, his small head floating in the darkness. Impulsively, Tooru raises his thumb and index finger, closing one eye, and pretends that he can squash that tiny head.

"Do you need something else?" Tobio asks, and Tooru sighs, long and loud, resting his head against the backrest of his chair. "I need to be take myself in for repairs."

"I have something you can do for me," Tooru replies, turning his chair around again. He gestures Tobio to come closer, hitting a button on his desk to shut the door to his office, locking it.

Tobio used to be a little slow at processing these things, but Tooru likes to think that he's training the android well. Tobio doesn't stop walking until he's standing right in front of Tooru's seat, between his knees.

"Do you need comfort?" Tobio asks. "After that battle?"

"No," Tooru laughs, his fingers reaching out, idly wrapping around Tobio's knee. He thinks of Tobio, having lost his arms, his weapons, being dragged back onto the ship by his leg. "Consider this a celebration, of sorts. It's been a while since you've been in for repairs or maintenance, hasn't it Tobio? Who knows what kinds of shiny things you'll come out with this time."

"Are you happy for me?" Tobio asks, sounding uncertain, and Tooru laughs again. His grip on Tobio's knee tightens and he pulls, because Tobio doesn't have hands to tug.

It means Tobio doesn't have hands to steady himself, either. He falls against Tooru, losing his balance. Tooru is waiting for him, grabbing him by the shoulders, pulling him into a hard kiss.

Tobio's synthetic skin is soft and warm to the touch. It's difficult, for someone who doesn't know better, to tell the difference between an android of Tobio's make and any regular human. It's in the eyes, in the way they interact with people, the way they work with teams, or the way that they can't.

Right now, Tooru supposes, it's in the crackle of exposed wires. They spark against Tooru's skin, stinging him where they touch him, but he doesn't shy away. He pulls Tobio closer, up until he's straddling Tooru on the chair, teetering a little until he learns to balance without his hands to hold himself up.

"You just need the chip in your head intact, don't you Tobio-chan?" Tooru murmurs with a sweet smile. "It doesn't matter what happens to the rest."

"Not really," Tobio replies, and Tooru smiles, slow and dangerous.

"Get up," Tooru tells him. "Bend over the table, Tobio-chan."

Tobio does as directed. He lets Tooru undress him, pulling the remains of his shirt off, then his pants. He stays stock still, not responding even once, and it's so irritating that Tooru wonders if he's doing it on purpose.

He tugs his own pants down, pulling a drawer open and retrieving the bottle of lube hiding at the back.

The make of Tobio's model is entirely utilitarian. There's nothing unnecessary in his design, nothing but what he needs to be a good soldier on the field. The only sensations he can feel are the useful ones while he's in the middle of a battle. Satisfaction is deemed useful. Pleasure is not.

Tooru supposes that pain is close enough. Tobio always responds to that so wonderfully. 

He pushes Tobio's thighs apart, just enough to slick the skin between them, before pushing them back together. He thrusts between them with a soft sigh, his fingers digging into Tobio's hips. Tobio squeezes his thighs together as tightly as he can. Tooru digs his fingers into Tobio's skin a bit harder, until it starts giving way under the pressure. Tobio hisses quietly, with discomfort rather than pain. His threshold is significantly higher than a real human's; it's one of the things that makes him so useful on the battlefield. It's even higher than what Tooru can bear.

With a thrust of his hips, Tooru tears his fingers into Tobio's soft stomach, opening him up. There's a light crackle as more wires are exposed, and Tooru grabs onto them too, ignoring the stinging against his palm. He tugs, listening to them rip out of their connections. Tobio cries out then, his voice glitching a little. 

"Turn around," Tooru breathes, because he wants to see. It feels like he's gutting Tobio and he wants to see his own handiwork, wants to drink in the sight of torn wiring in the place of blood. He wants to see everything that makes up Tobio, and he wants to destroy it before he lets someone else put it back together, different, stronger, until Tooru takes him apart again. 

Tobio makes a pitiful sight, as he turns to face Tooru. His gaze, too blue, too piercing, remains on Tooru, even as he steps back. He sits on the edge of Tooru's desk, then lies back, drawing his legs up, his thighs still together. 

"What a good little robot," Tooru hums, holding Tobio's legs against his shoulder, sliding between his thighs again. He reaches forward with his free hand, sliding his thumb into Tobio's mouth. It's warm, but it isn't wet. Tooru pushes his thumb further, to the point where any human would be gagging. Tobio doesn't make a sound, but he's still watching Tooru with the same blank expression.

Irritated all over again, Tooru yanks his thumb back out, tearing the skin of Tobio' cheek as he goes. It's unintentional, but Tooru doesn't mind at all. Tobio's perfect, artificial teeth peek out through the gap. Tooru wants to break them all. 

"Does it hurt?" Tooru asks, thrusting harder now. Tobio's thighs are so tight around him that it feels like a vice. He's making obscene wet sounds as his cock slides back and forth, from the lube, from his precome. He isn't going to last long at all. 

"Yes," Tobio replies, and Tooru wonders if perhaps they've done this so often that Tobio as stopped associating pain with negative consequences. Perhaps that would explain how frequently he sustains damage in battle, these days. 

"Would you like more?" 

"Yes," Tobio says again, and he almost sounds urgent about it. Tooru smiles.

"Let's do something about that awful stare of yours, shall we?" Tooru asks, and reaches out with his thumb. 

It's nothing more than coloured glass, sensors and cameras. Tooru presses down, and Tobio screams anyway, so loudly that the sound jumps, with a rush of static towards the end. Tooru pulls back, coming all over the back of Tobio's thighs, panting softly. 

 

Tobio lies there, until Tooru catches his breath. 

"Okay," Tooru sighs. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm? Then I'll throw you in for repairs. Maybe next time you'll be likeable." 

"Maybe," Tobio replies, his voice flat as ever. "Is your leg due for maintenance?"

"Careful," Tooru says around a sharp smile. "That's none of your business, Tobio-chan. _Careful_ , or I might just take yours."


End file.
